1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, for example, to a magnetic sensor using a magnetoresistive effect element which is used as a geomagnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A magnetic sensor using a magnetoresistive effect element can be used, for example, as a geomagnetic sensor fitted into a mobile device such as a mobile phone for detecting earth magnetism. In the magnetoresistive effect element, an electric resistance value fluctuates with respect to a magnetic field intensity from a sensitivity axis.
In the geomagnetic sensor, it is necessary to detect the magnetism through resolution into two axes or three axes, and therefore it is necessary to adopt a configuration in which magnetic sensors for detecting the magnetic field intensities of the respective axes do not have intensities to the other axes. Also, in order to accurately detect the magnetic field intensity, a sensor having an output linear to the magnetic field intensity is demanded.
On the other hand, a member generating a magnetic field more intense earth magnetism such as, for example, a speaker is mounted in the mobile device in many cases, and also the magnetic field in the mobile device often fluctuates due to opening or closing of the device, insertion or removal of a memory card, or the like. For that reason, for example, even when a leaked magnetic field at about several Oe generated within the mobile device is applied from various directions, it is necessary to carry out a control so that the earth magnetism can be accurately measured.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-183614 described below discloses a magnetic sensor having a meander shape in which a plurality of band-shaped magnetoresistive effect films are arranged in parallel to one another, and ends of the respective magnetoresistive effect elements are connected with permanent magnetic films.
However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-183614 does not show recognition on the problem in the related art with respect to the above-mentioned geomagnetic sensor or disclose means for solving the problem.